Room 309
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: "Kuro, don't freak out or anything but...this is a love hotel."


"I think we're lost."

"You _think_ we're lost?"

Futaba shrugged, looking up at the unfamiliar buildings in a vain attempt to gauge their location. Having missed their train stop by quite a bit, she and Claudine were stranded far from the dorm, in a part of town neither of them recognized.

Claudine sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's late."

"Do you think the trains are running?"

"Nope."

"We're going to get in trouble tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Probably."

Claudine folded her arms and scowled. "Well this is just great, isn't it?" No response. There was a long moment of awkward silence as the two aimlessly wandered down the sidewalk. "You're awfully calm about this."

"No use in freaking out," Futaba said, hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. Really, she was just as miffed about this as Claudine was, but maintaining one's cool in situations like these was important.

"We need to find somewhere to stay," Claudine said, pulling her coat over herself.

"Yeah." Again with the curt responses. How was she so calm about this? Claudine figured she would never know, but she was a little jealous.

They walked for a few more minutes, turning down whatever street Futaba decided would take them somewhere. Not that they were actually getting anywhere soon. In fact Claudine was starting to think they might be walking in circles. Had they passed that building before? Claudine groaned loudly.

"Where are we going anyway?" She said, throwing her hands up. Futaba didn't even turn around, she just continued to walk. "We've just been walking around and going nowhere! We should be looking for a…" Something caught her eye. A flashing neon sign that read "hotel" in bright pink lettering. Without another word she grabbed Futaba by the arm and began to drag her in the direction of the sign.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Futaba said, struggling to free herself.

"I found us a hotel." Futaba eyed the building they were approaching suspiciously. There was an odd lack of windows, and it didn't appear to have an obvious entrance. The hairs on her neck stood up as she started to piece things together. Was Claudine taking her to a…

"Um...Kuro, do you know what this place is?"

"It's a hotel, duh." Where the hell was the entrance? Jeez, you'd think they were trying to hide it or something. That was inconvenient, to say the least. It took another minute or two of scoping out the area around the building before they finally found a way inside.

The lobby was small, lit with only a few lights that enshrouded the room in shadow. Directly across from the door was what appeared to be the front desk, although the pane of frosted glass made it hard to tell if there was anyone behind it. Futaba's eyebrows furrowed as she took in their surroundings.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Do you want to wander around in the dead of night for a few more hours?" Silence. Claudine smirked, motivated by the thought of soon having a warm bed to lie in. She sauntered toward the front desk, Futaba trailing nervously behind her. "Hello, can we get a room for the night?" She said, her voice laced with an obvious sweetness designed to hide her irritation. There was a rustling sound from behind the glass, like paper being set down.

"Our overnight rate is ten thousand yen," Came a bored-sounding female voice from the other side. "Would you like to see our room selection?"

"Would I like to see your-what?"

"Our room selection," Said the voice with a sigh. "So that you may choose the room you want."

"Kuro…" Futaba whispered. Claudine ignored her.

"I really don't care," Claudine said, no longer bothering to pretend she wasn't tired and annoyed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet, pulling out a handful of bills and placing them on the desk. "Just give us a room, please." A well-manicured hand reached under the glass pane, taking the bills and disappearing once more. A minute later the same hand reached under the glass again, a key between two fingers. Claudine took the key in her own hand.

"Room 309. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

The elevator ride to the third floor was long and awkward, with Futaba being oddly blushy and fidgety the entire time. What was up with her? A few minutes ago she was totally chill about being lost, and now she was all nervous? How odd. Maybe she was having reservations about sharing a bed or something. Well, she could just sleep on the couch. There were couches here, right?

"Hey...um, Kuro…" Ah, so now she was going to speak up.

"What is it?" She said with a sigh.

"I...I know you're tired and stuff...I am too...I just don't think you've noticed what kind of place this is."

Claudine pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just a hotel. What's the big deal? Why are you so antsy all of a sudden?" There was a soft _ding!_ signalling that the elevator had arrived at the destination floor, and the two stepped out and began to navigate the hallway.

"I mean it is a hotel," Futaba said as they approached a door labeled 309. "It's not just any hotel though."

"What the hell are you saying?" Claudine said with a sigh as she put the key into the lock and turned it.

"Kuro," Futaba said, her voice low. "Don't freak out or anything, but…" she took in a deep breath as the door to their room opened, "this is a love hotel."

As if to illustrate this revelation, the door opened to reveal a room garishly decorated in red and pink. The wallpaper was mainly red, with pink hearts covering it all over. There were heart-shaped light fixtures throughout the room, all casting their glow at the centerpiece of the room: a huge bed, covered in red satin sheets and heart-shaped pillows. Claudine's bag hit the floor with a soft _thunk_.

"I tried to tell you," Futaba said, rubbing the back of her head.

"How could I not have noticed?" The sound of Claudine's palm colliding with her forehead was heard, followed by mumbled French. It may have been cursing, Futaba wasn't sure.

Futaba leaned against the door as she watched Claudine sink into a chair with plush red cushions. "Do you want to leave?"

Claudine sighed. "No, I already paid." She buried her face in her hands and let out a loud groan.

"Well, this could be worse," Futaba said as she closed the door and entered the room properly. "You could've been stuck with Tendou-san instead of me." She grinned playfully.

"Shut uuuuuuup!" Claudine grabbed a random pillow-there sure were a lot of those in this room-and hurled it at Futaba, who caught it easily. "Ugh, I'm going to bed." She got up and made her way to the bed, shrugging off her coat. Which was fine. What was not fine was that she started unbuttoning her shirt immediately after.

"Hey, wait, whoa," Futaba said, watching as Claudine's shirt slid off of her shoulders and onto the floor. "What are you doing?" In truth the love hotel thing didn't really bother her that much, but the moment Claudine started stripping, showing off her toned shoulders and back, and then she turned around to reveal she was wearing a lacy bra, it definitely became awkward.

"I don't have a spare set of clothes," Claudine said calmly as she removed her pants, unveiling an equally lacy pair of panties. "I'm not going to ruin the one I have by sleeping in them."

"Um...okay, that makes sense." That still didn't address the issue of Saijou Claudine sitting in front of her, half naked. At a love hotel. She swallowed.

"You should probably do the same. You don't sleep in those jeans, do you?" Futaba looked down at her own clothes, partially because attention was being drawn to them, and partially because it was an excuse to look away from Claudine's exposed cleavage.

"I think I'll be fine," Futaba stammered. Claudine's eyes narrowed. Futaba sighed. "You're going to make me strip aren't you?"

"I don't want to be the only naked one, it's weird!" Futaba scoffed. And if they were both naked it was somehow less weird, right. Still, Futaba had gotten good at recognizing battles she couldn't win, so with a sigh she began pulling off her hoodie. This was bound to be a long night.

* * *

For about an hour the two had been lying in the bed, facing away from each other. In nothing but their underwear. It was no wonder neither of them had been able to fall asleep. Claudine shifted for what was probably the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, still putting in effort to look away from Futaba.

"Hey, Kuro."

Claudine did not even spare Futaba a glance. "Hm?"

"Wanna do it?"

Claudine shot upright and stared down at Futaba, who was looking back up at her with a neutral expression. "What?"

Futaba sat up slowly. "You know, since we're lying around in our underwear at a love hotel. Seems natural."

Claudine opened her mouth, then closed it again, then placed a hand on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Exactly how was she supposed to respond to this?

"You can say no," Futaba said, leaning on her elbow. "It's fine."

"I...I wasn't going to say no…" Claudine mumbled. Futaba noticeably perked up.

"So were you gonna say yes?" There was a hint of excitement behind her voice. Jeez, what a horndog. A charming, handsome horndog, but a horndog nonetheless. Claudine blushed as she reached up to lift Futaba's chin.

"Look, neither of us are getting any sleep anyway, so you know what? Yeah, let's do it." Without another word she pressed her lips gently to Futaba's. She felt Futaba smile and even laugh slightly as she leaned into the kiss. Hands began to roam as the kiss deepened, and eventually Futaba found herself on her back, Claudine straddling one of her thighs, tongue very much engaged. She moaned softly as Claudine's tongue pressed further, moving past her lips and into her mouth. Well, there were other ways to assert control of the situation. Futaba reached up and unclipped Claudine's bra, letting it fall away and exposing her soft, full breasts.

"Pervert," Claudine breathed as she broke the kiss to attack Futaba's neck. Futaba smiled as she began gently massaging them, feeling the soft flesh give way under her fingertips.

"Can't help it. Your boobs are just so nice." She trailed off into a moan as Claudine nipped at a certain spot near her shoulder. Grinning, Claudine took advantage of this discovery of a weak point and immediately bit down, sucking hard in a way she knew would leave a bruise. Futaba's hands gripped Claudine's breasts tighter, which in turn made her suck harder. "Mmmm...Kuro…" Claudine released the spot on Futaba's neck, now a deep purple color, and recaptured her lips. Her hips ground themselves against Futaba's thigh, and her arousal could be felt against the bare skin. One of Claudine's hands made its way to Futaba's chest and began toying with the elastic band at the bottom of her sports bra. Without notice it slipped underneath the fabric.

"Mmph!" Futaba's eyes opened in shock as she felt something pinching her nipple. She shut them tight again and bucked her hips upward at the continued stimulation, letting out some rather high-pitched whines into the kiss.

"Oh wow," Claudine broke the kiss, shoving the bra up and exposing Futaba's modest breasts. "Are these sensitive?" She took one of the nipples and rolled it between her fingers, taking in every noise it elicited.

"Ahn...Kinda...ahh!" Futaba writhed as Claudine continued to tease the little pink nubs, practically howling when her tongue gently brushed one of them.

"You always want to touch everyone else's, but when someone touches yours you just lose it, huh?" Claudine said teasingly as she tugged and and pinched them. Futaba was now grinding against Claudine's leg, moaning loudly, as if begging. "You're so cute when you're helpless." One of Claudine's hands left Futaba's chest to tug at the waistband of her shorts, her fingers briefly dipping inside and feeling the arousal that had gathered there. Reluctantly she sat up, her other hand slowly moving down Futaba's body. It stopped right next to the first one and grabbed ahold of the waistband. Claudine licked her lips as she began tugging the shorts down Futaba's legs, a string of sticky fluid stretching out from her sex. "Wow, you're really wet."

Futaba groaned and gyrated her hips in desperation. How cute, she was too horny to even ask properly. Claudine lowered herself until her face was inches away from those cute pink folds. A bead of arousal started forming at the bottom of the slit, so Claudine leaned forward and caught it with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Futaba's thighs and held them up as she got to work.

"Kuro...nnh…" Spurred by this initial response, Claudine pressed the flat of her tongue against the slit, licking upwards at a torturously slow pace. She was about to reach the clit when she pulled back and started from the bottom again, and each time she repeated she would deliberately avoid the little nub. Futaba's hands shot out and buried themselves in her hair, a silent plea to quit teasing and get to the point. Claudine smirked. She would get there, eventually. It was Futaba who lacked patience for this kind of thing. Although the soft 'please' she heard certainly had her attention.

"What was that?" She said, looking up at Futaba's blushing and sweaty face. God, she looked so cute when she was flustered.

"Please just eat me out," Futaba begged. "No more teasing."

"But you're so cute when I tease you."

"Please!" Futaba squirmed, as if she was trying to hump the air. How adorable.

"Well, I suppose since you asked nicely," Claudine said before leaning forward and placing a single kiss to Futaba's clit. The noise that she made was absolutely priceless. Claudine's tongue slipped out of her mouth again, the tip making slow, teasing circles around the bud. Every so often she'd flick at it with her tongue, earning a loud moan each time. She could feel the liquid flowing out against her chin, more coming with every touch to the clit. Futaba's legs were now locked behind her head, pulling her in. She flicked the clit with her tongue one more time before going in for the kill.

Futaba cried out and dug her nails into Claudine's scalp as her tongue pushed past her entrance, curling back to tease the spot right at the top before plunging deeper inside. Forcibly holding Futaba's hips in place as best she could, she began moving her tongue in tight circles, focusing her movements on spots she determined to be particularly sensitive. Futaba's moaning intensified even more, her legs squeezing her head between them. The deeper she went the louder her moans became, which only served to encourage her. It was when she hit a small spot with the tip of her tongue that Futaba let out what was almost a scream, and Claudine felt her mouth filling with liquid. She gulped it down, pulling away to breathe, as well as to watch Futaba ride out her climax.

She moved back up Futaba's twitching body, taking her lower lip between her teeth and nibbling slightly. Futaba reciprocated lazily. They kept up the slow, leisurely kiss for a while, with Claudine finally breaking it to get a good look at Futaba's face. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, and her brow was shining with sweat. God, she was so cute like this...Claudine couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

"Kuro…" Futaba said against her lips.

"What?"

Before she could even register what was going on Claudine found herself on her back with Futaba looming over her, a smug grin on her face. Futaba dove downward and caught a nipple between her teeth, biting down as she grabbed at the other breast. Claudine sighed softly as her breasts were massaged and kneaded, placing a hand on the back of Futaba's head reassuringly. The treatment was rough and overeager, with bite marks and hickeys being left all over Claudine's chest. As Futaba teased one of Claudine's nipples with her tongue, one of her hands slid down her stomach and into her panties.

Claudine's eyes clenched shut as a finger ran along her slit a few times, moaning softly. The teasing didn't last long before a finger slid inside her. She moaned louder when she felt a thumb pressing against her clit, which only served to enhance the feeling of Futaba pumping in and out of her. Her hips bucked against Futaba's hand almost greedily, and she could feel the smirk against her skin. Futaba hummed in contentment. Claudine was slick and tight, and Futaba relished the warmth as it enveloped her fingers. She flicked her clit with her thumb for good measure.

"Does this feel good?" She asked as she added another finger. The response she got was a moan and a plea to go faster and harder. Futaba grinned and obliged before going right back to Claudine's breasts, biting and sucking the pink nubs as if she was trying to get milk out of them. She curled her fingers inside Claudine, delighting in her surprised cries before returning to a fast, brutal pace. With every movement she could feel Claudine growing tighter, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. She managed to pull herself away from Claudine's breasts to press their lips together, eagerly swallowing every noise that came forth from them. She pressed her thumb against her clit one more time.

Claudine moaned into her mouth and gushed onto her hand, the fabric of the undergarments becoming soaked to the point where they might even be considered ruined. Futaba maintained the kiss throughout the duration of her orgasm, effectively muffling her. Which probably wasn't a bad thing, considering how loud she was being. Finally Claudine went slack beneath her, and Futaba retracted her hand. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds. Neither of them really wanted to pull away. Finally Futaba released her, moving down to nuzzle her face in between Claudine's breasts. This was a soft, safe spot, a perfect place to rest her head.

"Futaba? Would you mind getting off of me?"

No response.

"Hey, hey Futaba." Claudine looked down at the girl between her breasts. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. Fast asleep. "Really?" Well, there wasn't much she could do at this point. Claudine sighed as she gently stroked Futaba's hair, sleep slowly claiming her as well.


End file.
